Haunted House
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Cute Halloween themed story I wanted to write out during October for my ultiship [CanonxOC/wip]


Ciel wasn't sure how it had happened but she found herself roped into helping out at a haunted house on Halloween. Which was a pretty fun way to spend the holiday, but there was only one little hang up that Ciel had about the whole thing. The fact that she spooked very easily when it came to haunted houses, and monster stuff on Halloween. Well all monster and scary things spooked her easily in general, but on Halloween it was a lot for her.

At least she had managed to get herself placed in the backstage area, which was way less scarier for her to deal with. She didn't jump as much, and let out a little scared noise as much, if she was working in the front of the haunted house. Still every so often someone did manage to startle her with their very detailed costume. Which made the other volunteers laugh every time it happened. Ciel took it in good stride as at least their costumes seemed to be working for being super scary. She still didn't like being scared every so often, but it wasn't so horrible.

Sitting on top of one of the picnic tables they had in the back Ciel, kicked her feet slowly off the edge as, she sat there. She could hear the muffled sounds of the haunted house. The scary noises track they had playing on a loop, and so often the frightened shrieks of the patrons walking through the entire thing. Ciel smiled a little when she heard people screaming from being scared, and kept telling herself that she was glad that it wasn't her that was walking through the haunted house.

Ciel wished she had a little more of something to do at the moment, but she was suppose to be helping any of the volunteers that came into the backstage with a problem, or needed something. So far everything was going pretty smoothly, so she had nothing to do but sit there, and wait until someone came. Until that happened she could only sit there, and imagine what was happening in the haunted house. She hadn't actually gone through the whole thing herself, as she wasn't too sure if she'd even survive it.

For what felt like the millionth time that night she wished that Ben was with her to keep her company. He had been assigned to the front of the haunted house since he wasn't as easily scared as Ciel was about it. So she had to occupy herself on her own to keep from being bored. She briefly wondered if Nikkal, and Rook were having a good time at the moment. Since the two of them were getting some well needed alone time with each other. Ciel felt happy for them because she wanted them to get some time to bond with each other.

While she was in the middle of wondering if they were curled up together somewhere, and watching some sort of scary movie she heard someone heading towards the backstage area. Looking up she was just in time to see the curtain they used to block off the two area from each other, move. As the volunteer walked through they pushed their costume back, and away from their face. Ciel's face lit up with excitement as she saw that it was Ben, she slid off the table, and jogged lightly towards him.

"Ben!" she called out to him as she headed towards him, and he looked up too see her coming at him. Knowing what she was going to do he lifted his arms up as she came at him, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She pressed herself against him in a slightly tight hug, as she was happy to see him. It had been a couple of hours since she had last seen him, and brief time she was starting to kind of miss him. Even if that was kind of embarrassing to admit, but Ciel had no problem with showing Ben how much she missed him. Ben laughed lightly as he watched her hug him with so much enthusiasm.

"So i'm guessing there's not much excitement back here then?", he asked and of his free hands he gently ruffled Ciel's ponytail a little. Ciel rubbed her slightly squished cheek against his chest a little before answering him.

"No, not really, but it's better than getting scared every five seconds," she admitted, which made Ben laugh even more. Being pressed up against his chest she felt the vibrations against her cheek. After a couple of minutes of the tight hugging, Ciel finally let go and stepped back from Ben. "So what's up?" Ciel asked as she noticed that Ben had come alone.

"I'm kind of having a costume malfunction," he told her before pulling at his costume, and revealing a tear in the fabric.

"How did that happen?" Ciel asked as she examined the rip, as it seemed like it was pretty big. Which wouldn't have happened easily, as the fabric was pretty sturdy.

"One of the patrons got a little too scared, and grabbed onto me before tripping over themselves," Ben explained.

"Are they ok?" Ciel asked sounding a little worried for the patron.

"Yeah they're fine, but I can't say the same for my costume," Ben said jokingly.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Ben asked sounding a little confused.

"Are you ok?" Ciel asked trying not to sound too worried.

"Just some minor bumps, but nothing serious," he said to her in a reassuring tone.

"Good," Ciel said with a slight pouting face, as she didn't like the idea of Ben getting hurt in the haunted house. Even though he had been in worse scrapes than that, but the fact that haunted house scared her didn't help her worry less. But she'd try to stay strong, and put on a brave face. "Alright let's see about getting that tear all patched up," she said after a while since that was the reason he had come to the backstage area in the first place. "You can go grab a seat over there," Ciel said to Ben as she directed him to the picnic table she had been sitting on, while she went to go get a sewing kit they kept on hand for alterations, and accidents like those.

Finding the fix Ciel made her way over to where Ben was sitting, and placed the box next to him, as she opened it. Rifling through it she looked for the things that she needed for the repair which was thread, and a needle. She spent a minute threading the needle before she was ready to work.

"Ok now try not to move or someone is getting jabbed with this needle," she warned Ben, as she began to work on sewing up tear. For the next couple of minutes it had gotten very quiet as Ciel worked the needle, and thread through the fabric. Ben doing his best to stay still so that no one got hurt, even though he was very lightly fidgeting one of his feet, as he waited to alleviate the urge to fidget.

Ciel was focused on trying to fix the rip that happened to Ben's costume. Her attention was so strong on the work that she hasn't noticed that Ben was watching her face. She looked so serious which was an expression that Ben rarely saw on her face. Wanting to see if he could change that he leaned down and kissed her on the neck lightly. Ciel jumped a little as the sudden kiss had startled her. Staring up at him with a stunned look on her face, Ciel saw a smirk slowly spread across his face.

She went from looking stunned to pouting slightly, as she watched Ben try not to laugh, but it wasn't working as well as he thought. Seeing him trying not to laugh made Ciel shake her head at him, for being such a dork. She couldn't help but smile to herself, as Ben usually had that effect on her. Deciding to get packback on him, she leaned up towards him and pressed her lips against his. Ben was the one who was thrown off this time as had kissed him so suddenly. It didn't take him long to start reacting to the kiss.

The kiss started slow and sweet as the two of them began to slowly press against each other's lips. This kept going on until they both needed a moment to breathe. Pulling back they both found themselves breathing a little harder than normal. It took them a moment for their breaths to slow down, before Ciel started leaning towards Ben again. Taking notice Ben met her halfway and started the kiss again.

Then this one kiss turned into many short brief kisses between them. With each new little kiss their lips rubbed against each other a little more every time. Feeling that made Ciel want to deepen the kiss, but she did her best to resist the urge to. Once she started it was very hard for her to stop, so she had to do her best to reign that urge in. The more the kiss went on the harder it was for her to hold that in.

Before long it became a little to hard for Ciel to hold in, and in the next moment she decided to kind of give in. Gently and slowly rubbing her lips against Ben's a little more before she ran the tip of her tongue against his lip. Ben let out a muffled noise as he recognized the feeling of Ciel's tongue against his lip. Ben had to really restrain himself from responding to her kiss, and pull back a little from Ciel's lips.

"Hold on we need somewhere a little more private than standing out in the open" Ben suggested as it would be super embarrassing for the both of them to be seen by some of the other volunteers in the middle of kissing each other like that. There was also the fact that he also didn't anyone to come in, and disturb them which would kill the mood entirely. As much fun as working the haunted house was, Ben would rather be with Ciel like he was right then.

Ciel picked one of the makeshift dressing rooms that they had. Knowing that no one would be using it as everyone was already dressed fully in their costumes. Grabbing Ben by the wrists she dragged him with her a couple of steps before leading him over there. Pulling back the curtain that made up the door, she ushered him inside before following after him. Letting go of the fabric the two of them were now well hidden.

Looking around Ben noticed that there wasn't much space to move around in so they were going to have to be a little careful, so they didn't get too uncomfortable. But at least there was somewhere to sit. As Ben sat down on the little wooden bench inside, Ciel carefully climbed into his lap. Smiling at Ben she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth softly. Ben watched her pull back before leaning towards her to kiss her back. Feeling his lips against her Ciel let out a little noise, as she really liked the way that his lips felt against hers.

Hearing Ciel's response to the kiss, made Ben press against her lips a little harder. While doing that he made a low noise in his throat in a sort of response to Ciel's noise. Listening to that made Ciel smile a little against his lips, and pressed harder against his mouth. Without waiting Ciel ran the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip, like she had done earlier. This time Ben didn't pull away, and gave in to what she wanted. He slowly parted his lips for her, and when she felt that she slipped her tongue in his mouth. When her tongue brushed up against his he made a verbal response to that as he liked the feeling.

Ciel brushed up against his tongue with her own a couple more times, as she wanted to hear that reaction from him again. Which he did, but as he had made another little more moan though, he pushed his tongue back against hers. Ciel let out a high pitch sounding kind of moan against Ben's mouth as she felt his tongue. Ben thought that the noise was so cute that he rubbed his tongue against hers even more. Which made Ciel made more of those little cute noises, while moving her hands to grip at Ben's shoulders as she felt like she needed to steady herself. When he worked his tongue like that Ciel found it hard to think straight, so she usually ended up needing Ben to help keep her up.

Feeling Ciel grabbing onto him like that, he moved his hands to place them on her lower back to help keep her up. At the same time he pulled her a little closer to him, which made her press her chest against him a little. Which he had to admit that it felt pretty nice since she felt warm against his chest. Especially through the flimsy material that made up his costume. As Ciel was pressed up a little against Ben she let out more little moan like noises, as she held onto him a little tighter. Being so close to Ben always made her feel a strong sense of joy, and when he added kissing to that it made it even better for her.

While exploring each other's mouth slowly Ciel let her teeth graze against Ben's lips every so often as gently as she could. Ben let out a low hum everytime he felt her teeth, and responded to that by rubbing his tongue against Ciel's even more which made her squirm a little. Which made Ben smile to himself as he liked how he could get Ciel to react to things that he did. It made him feel happy as he knew that Ciel was liking what he was doing. He wanted to get more reactions out of her, as each other she made was adorable.

Ciel seemed to be distracted by his tongue so Ben took the chance to turn Ciel's move against her and used his teeth on her. Rubbing them across her lips bit by bit, before gently biting her lip a little. Ciel squirmed a little at that, but didn't pull away from him. Feeling her wiggle around under his hands, he pulled her even closer to him as he didn't want her to move away from him. Ciel didn't mind that at all as she didn't want to be away from Ben either or accidentally break the kiss between them. The longer that he did that, the more Ciel made little responsive noises at him. In the middle of nibbling on her lip, Ben added a little more pressure to the bite, which made Ciel react by making a louder little moan at that. Hearing how she reacted to that Ben bit another section of her lip like that to get her to make that noise again, which she did. That made him feel a rush of happiness in his chest as she reacted to him. He always felt a small sense of pride whenever she responded to him like that. It might have sounded a little selfish, but Ben wanted to be the only one that Ciel responded to like that. Especially because he didn't want to share her with anyone, or let anyone get the chance to hear the cute noises she made when she got kissed. All of those things were only for Ben to enjoy, even if he never voiced those words out loud to anyone before.


End file.
